


just let me rock

by mcwho



Series: the serum amplifies [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Is A Secret Sexual Deviant Who Wants It Every Hour On The Hour, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: If it were possible to extract Steve's libido and then bottle it, Bucky thinks he could have a weapon rivaling the atomic bomb on his hands.





	just let me rock

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from '(fuck you) back to sleep', just in case, y'know, you wanted any other hints on what this fic is about

When Bucky feels lips against his neck, he’s still groggy enough to know that he hasn’t been asleep for very long. Just long enough to lose consciousness, probably, judging by how the room is pitch black, even from behind his lids.

“Unh,” he grunts, still chasing sleep. There are hands on his waist now too, roaming over his chest. As soon as he’s audibly awake, a pair of fingers start to gently toy with his nipples. The same fingers then run down his stomach to palm him through his thin boxer shorts. This is what he gets for being the little spoon.

“Buck,” comes a low, lust-thickened voice. An eager hand squeezes the slowly rising bulge in Bucky’s pants, before changing direction and cupping his ass, instead.

Bucky’s eyes flicker open.

“You’re a fuckin’ menace, y’know that?” He rasps.

“Can’t help it,” Steve near-whines. “You just look so good all the time, drives me crazy. Can't get enough.”

“Poor thing,” Bucky drawls, sarcastic. “Fucking two loads into me before bed didn't do it for you? You needing to wake me up for it now, too? Plain greedy is what you are, Rogers.”

“Come on,” Steve wheedles. He slips a hand down the back of Bucky’s shorts, moaning softly as he rubs his fingers over Bucky’s slick, swollen hole. “Jesus, please, Buck, need it. Fuck, I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Bucky snorts, almost fully hard now despite himself, and Steve continues to just rub, feel. “Yeah, I _bet_ you will. How long have you been this worked up for it? Just laying there, watching me sleep, planning your attack.”

“Please,” Steve moans again, kissing Bucky's neck, slow, tempting. Bucky doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s flushed red, partly because of Bucky’s words. “I’ll – just the tip, sweetheart, just let me–”

“Christ,” Bucky laughs breathlessly, his own cock twitching. “Well, don’t you just sound like an old perv trying to rob some poor dame of her virtue.”

Steve groans, pressing a finger into Bucky like he can’t hold back any longer. Bucky gasps, sensitive, pushing back against him. _Just the tip_. Bucky'll be damned if he's not getting every single inch of Steve into him within the next ten minutes.

“You’re anything but a virgin,” Steve tells him, voice rough. He adds a second finger. “So open for it,” he breathes, something that sounds like awe in his voice, pressing them in and out, right up against Bucky’s spot. Bucky whimpers.

“And who’s- _nnngh_ -fault ‘s that, huh? Can hardly catch a break with you, in between getting fucked to sleep, then getting fucked back awake again.”

“You like it, though, don’t you?” Steve asks, rubbing against his spot relentlessly now. Bucky’s cock leaks like Steve’s milking it out of him, and he writhes in Steve’s grip. Steve gives up on holding him still in favour of just rolling Bucky onto his stomach and straddling his thighs.

“Yeah,” Bucky pants into a pillow. “Yeah, I fuckin’ like it.”

“Thought so," Steve says, cocksure as usual. "You want it in you?” Steve asks him, and fuck, how did this turn into _Bucky_ asking for it. 

“Yes,” he groans. Steve pulls his fingers slowly out of him, and Bucky makes a choked sound at the sudden emptiness. Steve shushes him, telling him to be patient, that he’ll give him what he needs. Then he’s positioning himself at Bucky’s entrance and slowly fucking into him, leaving Bucky grabbing at the sheets.

“So _fucking_ tight,” Steve moans, thrusting slowly. The slick sounds of his movement make Bucky’s head spin a little bit.

“More,” Bucky huffs, pushing back against him. It earns him two firm hands on his lower back, holding him down so firmly his body is being pressed into the mattress. Bucky’s cock drips endlessly. “You just said, I ain’t no virgin, quit giving it to me like one.”

“Excuse me,” Steve says, slamming all the way into him all of a sudden and knocking the breath right out of Bucky, “for taking it easy on you.” He’s pounding into him now – Bucky would be getting fucked up the bed and into the headboard if it wasn’t for Steve’s unrelenting hold on him. “Figured you wouldn't be up to get straight-out drilled at two in the morning,” Steve says, breathless.

Bucky’s so full he feels like he can feel it in the back of his throat, Steve fucking little groans of _ah, ah, ah_ out of him with each thrust, his mouth hanging open with the heady pleasure of it. “Yeah,” he moans so loud it’s almost a shout. “Yeah, just like that.”

“Should’ve known,” Steve tells him, lowering down against Bucky until his chest is against Bucky’s back and then just _rotating_ his hips, fucking him nice and deep and _guh_. He nails Bucky's prostate with every single thrust, making Bucky's mind go blank with pleasure until he can hardly think. He's whining something that he figures must be a mixture of _'please'_ combined with Steve's name, if the way Steve reacts is anything to go by, going impossibly deeper, faster. “Always been such a goddamn whore for it,” Steve moans.

Bucky keens, shuddering as his orgasm rushes down his spine and hits him like a freight train. Somewhere far away, Steve’s cursing loudly as Bucky tightens up around him. Bucky goes boneless against the sheets, making small incoherent noises as Steve fucks into him a handful of times before filling him up with a satisfied moan of Bucky’s name. 

Bucky hums happily, reaching blindly behind himself until Steve holds his hand, then collapses next to him and pulls him in for a cuddle against his chest.

“Always go so sweet for me after you’ve come,” Steve coos. Bucky bites Steve’s bicep and gets an endeared chuckle for his efforts. 

“Someday,” Bucky says a minute later when he can speak, “you’re gonna explain to me how you get away with calling _me_ a whore for it when you’re the one who can barely let me get my eight hours without trying to stick your cock in me.”

Steve laughs again, pulling Bucky closer. “Someday,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> i was just in the mood to write bucky getting lovingly dicked at 2am by walking erection steve g rogers.
> 
> also, i wanted to explore what life is like for bucky and steve after pt 1, now that they have re-discovered the wonderful world of sex


End file.
